Digimon: A Fateful Hour
by Aero Angemon
Summary: I got this idea from Simple Plan's song Untitled and this is my first songfic and I dont expect it to be any good. I Don't own Digimon nor Untitled by Simple Plan.


**Digimon: **

**A Fateful Hour**

I don't own Digimon or the song Untitled by Simple Plan but this shows the pain of losing someone you love. This shows the pain of the digidestined when they lose someone who is extremely close to them. What if it was one of your closest friends who end up in a fateful car crash do to a drunk driver and the pain that follows his death? This takes place on a rainy night where Takeru heads out to pick up Hikari to hang out but a drunk makes the mistake of driving and causes a terrible accident.

"Tk I want you to be careful tonight for it is suppose to rain." Nancy said

"I will mom, I love you and thanks for coming to visit me at Uncle Joe's." Takeru said

_I open my eyes_

_Try to see _

_But I'm blinded by the white lights_

_I can't remember how _

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

"Hey Kari I'm on my way, it is going to take me a little bit because of the heavy down poor." Takeru said

"Ok be careful and I will see you when you get here." Hikari said

"Ok well I am going to let you go I am coming up upon narrow wind and the rain is making it hard to see." Takeru said

Suddenly a drunk driver hydroplaned right into the driver's door of Takeru's car pushing him over the guard rail and rolling into the ditch pinning Takeru in the car.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got nowhere to run_

_As night goes on_

_And I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

"Tk are you there? Tk please answer me." Hikari said

Meanwhile back at the scene of the accident an innocent bystander comes and sees the accident and first checks to see if both drivers are alright then proceeds to call 911.

"911 please state your emergency!" The operator said

"Yes I was driving by Narrow Wind when I noticed that there was a car accident. I checked to see if both drivers were alright. One of the drivers looks like he has been drinking but he looks ok. The other driver is alive but unconscious and pinned in his car at the bottom of the ditch. I managed to grab the keys from the driver who is drunk and I don't know the extent of the injuries that the other driver has. I need an ambulance over here." The woman said

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound _

_But nobody hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I want to start this over again_

_So I try to hold _

_Onto a time when nothing Mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

"I have disturbing news from Narrow Wind. I am at the scene of a car accident involving a drunk driver and a teen that looks about 16 years old. The drunk driver slammed into the driver side door pushing the car over the guard rail and into the ditch. Rescue workers are trying to get the car out of the ditch so they could start getting the teen out of the car. I will have more news on the condition of the boy and where he will be before the night is over. This is Lisa Johnson reporting with news channel 2."

"Tai we have to get to the hospital right now. Tk has been in a car accident and it might be fatal." Hikari yelled

"What? When? Where? How?" Taichi asked

"He was involved in a car accident near Narrow Wind and from what I gathered a drunk driver slammed into Tk's driver side door sending him over the guard rail and into the ditch. They said that Tk is pinned in the car and they don't know the extent of his injuries and that he is unconscious." Hikari said

"Come on grab your coat." Taichi said

_How could this happen to me_

_Got nowhere to run_

_As night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this pain _

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Hikari, Takeru's family and the rest of the digidestined were all waiting in the waiting room for answers as to how Takeru is doing when the doctor approaches the group.

"Miss Takaishi I am sorry to inform that your son has suffered a severe car crash and he has massive internal bleeding, a punctured lung, several broken bones, and a pierced heart. Your son has just passed on due to the amount of injuries he has suffered. I am sorry to inform you about this." The doctor said

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_As night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

A week later the digidestined gathered in the digital world to hold a funeral for Takeru honoring him as the child of hope, innocence, and life. They placed a monument outside of Seraphimon's castle with an angel looking down upon the group smiling and the symbols of hope, innocence and life etched in the base of the monument. They also did the same thing in the real world with the same monument looking over his grave.

The End


End file.
